Components of vehicle seat assemblies including the seat cushion, seat back and head restraint are adjustable to a variety of seating positions to support a passenger in a vehicle as well as stowed positions for when the vehicle is used to carry cargo. The head restraint of a vehicle seat typically extends upward from a top portion of the vehicle seat and can be adjusted depending on the size and position of the passenger. When there is no passenger in a vehicle seat, the head restraint may be stowed or folded in order to increase the visibility or so that the seat may be folded for storage. Automatically adjustable head restraints permit adjustment of the head restraint relative to the seat assembly based on the occupancy of the vehicle seat. One such example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,145,263 issued to Nathan et al